Frozen Fire
by Verity Kazama
Summary: The story revolves around Jin and Julia. However other characters are involved.
1. Default Chapter

"Frozen Fire"  
Chapter 1 - Finding the spark is easy, but capturing the fire is the hard  
part.  
Michelle Chang had just arrived in her home, which she'd been longing  
during her stay at the Mishima Island. She took a deep breath inhaling the  
scent of her familiar home. She dropped her bags, being a bit jet lagged  
and tired. She meant to head up the steps to her room, but she ended up  
passing out on the couch. Her keys still in hand.  
Within the hour she remembers hearing glass shattering. Her first  
thought was her 16 yr. old daughter. She quickly got up and moved into the  
shadowed corner of her home, for she knew someone had broken in. She  
whispered her daughter's name "Julia..." Suddenly she saw a tall man with  
two masked guards walk into her living room. Michelle backed into the  
corner a bit more, trying to think of a plan. She glanced back to the  
intruders and recognized the tall man. It was Kazuya Mishima. She said his  
name under her breath, then went up the steps stealthy like and into the  
room of her daughter. She knelt down to Julia and shook her lightly. "  
Julia...Julia wake up please?" Julia's eyes opened and she went to speak  
but Michelle hushed her. "Julia, just listen to me. You will be safe and no  
matter what happens to me, I love you, and I feel no pain. No pain Julia,  
no pain." With that Michelle stood up and moved back down the steps. She  
slipped outside making it obvious to the intruders she'd went outside. They  
fallowed and once they got to her, they fought. Michelle held her own  
rather well, clobbering the two guards. Unfortunately, Kazuya stepped in  
and Michelle was doomed. He merely knocked her out and she was kidnapped.  
She remembers the smell of Japan's shores, and from that moment on  
everything is blank...  
~ Five years later~  
Julia steps off the plane and takes a inhales deeply though her nose  
and smiles a bit. She then heads into the Japanese Airport. On her way in  
she hears a " Welcome...to Japan" and quickly whips around on her tanish  
boot like shoes, almost covered in the typically flared blue jeans. Julia  
sees a Japanese woman on a screen and she raises a brow, then notices the  
man below it. *Perhaps he could help me out* She thought. Julia then began  
to approach the male and as she got closer she noticed the handcuffs  
hanging from his belt, and then the bottom tip of his holster for his  
pistol. *A cop?... Even better.* She lightly went to place her hand on his  
shoulder " Excuse me, Sir?" As the middle aged Chinese male turn around,  
she noticed the name tag 'Wulong'. "Yes?" The Chinese decent replied to  
her.  
" Yes, um my name is Julia Chang and I was wondering if you could help me  
out. I'm not really familiar with this area and I...I just happened to  
notice your a cop and I figured you'd know the area, plus perhaps you could  
help me out with something a bit more personal...I really don't feel like  
talking about it here."  
*Chang?....that's so familiar* Officer Wulong thought.  
" Not a problem, meet me at the coffee shop on 4th street. I am Lei  
Wulong"  
Julia grinned nodded " I will do that". Lei walked away and she turned  
around to leave then stopped and raised her hands. " Where am I gonna find  
4th street?!" She let her hands fall to her thighs and moved outside to  
grab a taxi. One stops and she gets inside, and tells the Cab driver to go  
to the hotel on Sea View Ave.  
A short time later the cab pulls up in front of the hotel and she  
exits after paying the driver and moves inside the hotel. The hotel lobby  
was rather elaborate with diamond shaped designs in the purple, red and  
white carpet. Julia noticed the shiny gold lamps and crystal windows in  
front of the tellers. She then moved up to one of the tellers, and he  
smiled to her and says " I'm checking in, Julia Chang. I made  
reservations." The teller nodded and looked through a file, then gave her a  
paper, which she signed. He took it and filed it again, then stepped out  
from behind the desk to lead her to her room. They moved up the steps and  
into the hotel room. The room consisted of an off white carpet and white  
walls. The door knobs were a shiny gold, as well as the trim around the  
carpet and doorways. The bed had a heavy black comforter with silk sheets  
and thick, puffy pillows. * Wow... I didn't think it would be this  
expensive seeming.* Julia thought as she took a look around. The teller  
gave her the room key-card and mentioned to her " Please leave your door  
cracked a bit so the airport hands can bring you luggage" . She nodded and  
moved in toward the bathroom. The bath was a large, square shaped tub with  
a few jets in it. Everything was super clean and shining. " Wow...this is  
really nice..." Julia was impressed. Moments later the airport hands showed  
up and brought her luggage inside. Two suitcases and a smaller sack. She  
tipped the two boys and they left. She closed her door and walked over to  
her bed, then jumped on and laid down on her back. The time of day was  
around noonish. Julia was a bit jet lagged and tired. She napped for close  
to an hour or so, however she jolted herself awake and remembered she had  
to meet Lei at the coffee shop. She quickly got up and moved into the  
bathroom, splashing some cool water on her face and smoothed out a few  
fuzzies in the double braids that hung from the back of her head. Julia  
then went out the door, down the steps and out of the hotel. She called a  
taxi and told them to go to the coffee shop on 4th street. Shortly after  
she arrived and paid the cab driver, then got out and waited in front of  
the coffee shop. Soon Lei came down the street and met up with her. " Sorry  
I'm late" he apologized. "Its fine". Julia moved into the coffee shop and  
sat down with Lei across from her. " Now what did you want to explain to  
me?" Lei asked. Julia nodded." You see.... my mother, Michelle Chang, I  
believe was kidnapped from America and I believe she was brought here. I  
believe Kazuya Mishima has something to do with it." Lei listened intensely  
then nodded a bit and said" I see, Miss Chang..."  
" Please, call me Julia" Lei nodded and Julia smiled a bit.  
" Well Julia... I can help you research this, I never thought Kazuya to do  
something to that extent but who knows. I will see what I can do. I will  
contact you later. Which hotel are you staying at?"  
" The one on Sea View Ave."  
Lei nodded and walked out the door. After he'd left, she sat and thought of  
her mother, then ordered some tea and continued to think of Michelle.  
Suddenly Julia felt this overwhelming presence enter the shop. Julia just  
had to turn and see who this was, could it be Kazuya? She turned to see a  
tall, well built, dark haired male standing at the counter. *By God, he's  
gorgeous!* Julia turned around and thought for a second, and glanced at an  
advertisement for a chocolate filled doughnut. She rose from the booth and  
moved over behind the attractive male. She couldn't help herself but to  
look over his well - built form. The clerked looked at her for her order  
and she went to tell him what she wanted, however he didn't understand  
English. Julia was about to give up and leave, when the attractive male  
stepped forward and said something to the clerk then looked directly to  
Julia and said in a deep voice, with a Japanese accent" Is there anything  
else?" He smirked a bit, and Julia shook her head. The attractive male  
glanced back to the clerk and nodded, then the clerk said something to him  
in Japanese, and the muscular male nodded in return and said something  
back. Julia couldn't understand them, and she merely turned around to try  
and hide her blushing. As she thought for a second and realized she should  
thank him, she turned and he was gone, she glanced over to the closing door  
then back to the smiling clerk with her doughnut. She stepped forward to  
him and pointed her thumb in the direction of closing door." Who?" The  
clerk grinned a toothy smile and said" KazamaJin". It seemed like it was  
run together. Julia raised a brow, then nodded and went out the door with  
her doughnut. She went back to her hotel and put the doughnut in the fridge  
and walked over to her bed, laying down upon it. It was just now beginning  
to get dark and she couldn't figure out the man's name. " Kazama Jin?...  
Kazama Jin... hmmm..." She thought for a second then the light bulb clicked  
on in her head. * No wonder, the Japanese usually use the last name first*"  
Jin...Kazama ... hmm...makes a bit more sense now"....Just then her phone  
rang. It was Lei. " Julia? Hey... meet me at the docks, I found out what  
happened to your mother"  
" I'll be there!"  
" Good deal"  
They hung up and Julia exited the hotel. Within moments she was on the  
docks, looking for Lei. She heard her name and looked in the direction it  
was coming from, there stood Lei by some crates. Julia moved over to  
him."So what did you find?"  
" I found out that your mother was indeed on these docks. It was night  
time, she was escorted by two masked guards and... you were right, Kazuya  
Mishima was there as well."  
" Well where is she now and when was she last seen?"  
" But that all happened, 5 years ago, Julia." Julia glanced downward.  
" However I've heard her name being mentioned around, so obviously she must  
still be alive, somewhere."  
Julia nodded and turned to move away.  
" Where are you going?" Lei asked  
" I've got some researching to do. Let me know if you find anything else  
out." Julia said over her shoulder to him. Lei merely nodded and left as  
well.  
Julia headed for the library. She took a seat in front of the  
computer and began her research. She found information about Kazuya  
Mishima, Heihachi Mishima. She even found out about some sort of research  
and testing they were performing on an American. Julia was about ready to  
leave the library, however she was waiting for her research to be printed  
out. She decided to look up Jin. She read and article about Kazuya, and Jun  
Kazama. Jin was apparently their son. She dug a bit deeper to find more  
about his mother, and her unfortunate death.  
Finally her printing was done and the library was about to close. She  
gathered her things and quickly left. Yet again she called a taxi and  
headed for her hotel to get some sleep. The cab pulled up in front of her  
hotel and she got out. Something didn't feel right and just as she took  
another step someone grabbed her, her glasses flew off and she was being  
moved to the back seat of a limo... 


	2. Picked a great day for a fight

~Frozen Fire~  
  
Chapter 2 " Picked a great day for a fight."  
  
Jin was busy on this day. He woke up and brushed his teeth. After he'd eaten a little for breakfast. Then he trained, working hard until the sweat poured from him, dripping from his sleek black hair. Jin then stopped for a lunch break and trained some more. By evening he finally wore himself out. Jin left his training room and proceeded straight for the shower. slipping off his black and white training pants, his gloves and feet pads. He stepped into the shower, letting the exceedingly hot water soothe his tensed muscles and wash the ick and sweat from his smooth, hard muscles. Jin finally stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Some portions of his now totally drenched hair still stood up in the back, looking like a "cow-lick", however after a short period of time it mostly dried, sticking up. After he'd thrown on a pair of somewhat baggy pants, obviously going commando, he'd also nabbed a black, nicely fitting T-shirt, pulling it on over his head. Even through the material, his muscles still bulged.  
Jin grabbed a few miscellaneous dollars from a shelf and quickly put them in his pocket. He was hungry and his sweet tooth was itching for something fattening. He thought to himself *Rather odd. I just trained all day and now I'm going to pig-out on fatty stuff* Jin shrugged the thought away and he grabbed his zip-up hooded sweat shirt, throwing it on quickly and headed out the door.  
He then arrived in front of the tea shop, the sun was high in the sky, close to around noonish. Jin entered, moving directly to the clerk. He'd taken a quick glance around seeing a young American woman sitting alone. He thought *Not bad for American*. He saw she was getting ready to look at him so he quickly took his order of three cream filled doughnuts and a large cup of tea to go with it. The clerk had left, getting Jin's order and he'd started speaking with the other clerk, only in Japanese. Simple conversing, nothing out of the ordinary. The clerk then went to speak with Jin, however he looked beyond him, to the woman behind him, waiting for her order. She stepped forward and tried to tell the clerk, but he didn't understand English. Jin took a good long look at Julia's face. *Wow, even cuter from the front... and I suppose I should help her out*. Jin stepped up and told the clerk what she wanted and then looked to her and said " Is there anything else?" She nodded and so did Jin. The clerk leaned over and said to Jin in Japanese " She's a doll, ain't she?...For American anyway?" Jin almost grinned and said" Yes, indeed" then nodded and thought * With a cute butt too* The clerk went for her order. Jin watched Julia even after she'd turned around with her back to him. Jin's order came up and he grabbed the bag and Tea then booked. Jin was out the door before she turned back around, he figured he'd play Mr. Mysterious, then again, he knew that this wouldn't be the last time they'd meet. Jin swiftly moved back home, taking his time, for he walked home. Once he got there he stepped inside. Nightfall was approaching. Jin stumbled over something and grumbled as he'd dropped his bag and spilled some of his tea. Finally he quickly flipped on the light. He'd bent down to pick up his bag however he felt someone tapping on his shoulder behind him.  
It was Kazuya. Jin didn't hesitate to attack, so he dropped the bag and swung at Kazuya. That swing was fallowed by several more punches and kicks. All hits. Jin's father was on the floor bleeding. Jin went for a knock out move, however Kazuya threw up his arms in a crossed block and said in Japanese. " Kazama Jin! Stop! I come in peace!" Kazuya held true fear behind those bloody eyes. " Huh?!" Jin switched arms in a punching form, but not to hit Kazuya, but to stand back far enough so his father could not counter attack and gain leverage. Kazuya got to his feet and proceeded to explain." Kazama Jin..." Kazuya spoke softly. Jin spoke back in a disgusted and angered tone" Father..." "I am your father... I know that I was greedy and wanted to take your life for power." Jin said nothing. "This is hard for me to explain, my son, actually I am here to apologize." Jin clenched his fists " I do not believe you..." Kazuya dropped his head in shame then spoke again, lifting his head. " Jin, you are my son, and I realize that you and I are suffering the same loss... Kazama Jun" *Mother!* Jin thought. Jin merely grew even more angry. " You... are a liar. Your... heart is cold and my soul will not rest until you are dead and your soul burns!" Kazuya's face turned disgusted. "So be it..." Just then a seven ft. male jumped down from the banisters and landed behind Jin. Jin quickly turned around, surprised, but not intimidated. He then quickly turned around and jump-kicked Kazuya into the wall. Kazuya hit the wall and bounced off, also causing unconsciousness. Suddenly, Jin was bear- hugged backwards. The tremendously large male squeezed hard. Jin coughed and started to lose consciousness, however he had to fight. He cannot let Kazuya win. Jin struggled and fought until the large male threw him to the floor. Jin writhed. As the man jumped up to bring his knee to Jin's face, Jin rolled and wrapped his legs around the man's neck, squeezing with no mercy, and the male passed out. Jin stood, breathing heavy. Jin didn't know what to do with them, but he certainly didn't want to be there when they awoke. Jin grabbed a few more dollars, bigger bills and rushed up the steps of what used to be his mother's home. He grabbed a bag and stuffed a few clothes in it, fallowed by other guy things. Then Jin took off out the door. He was heading for a near hotel to stay at to buy him some time to think. 


	3. Such a lovely day for a kidnapping

~Frozen Fire~  
  
Chapter3"Such a lovely day for a kidnapping."  
  
She was being forced closer to the opened door of the limo and suddenly there was the sound of a fist being thrown and hitting and she was released and hit the ground. She rolled to her belly, then there were shoes with baggy pants over them and a big, strong hand in front of her. She glanced up to see Jin and he looked at her with soft eyes and said in that Japanese accented voice. " Hurry... take my hand, let's go". Julia no more than took his hand and she was on her feet and running.  
Jin looked over his shoulder and saw Heihachi watching them run so Jin ran and pulled Julia along faster. Jin couldn't go back to his place, because of Kazuya and obviously he cannot go to the hotel he wanted to stay at for the night. He thought *Damn it! Where?! I need to keep her out of this. I just don't know why she's involved... As soon as I can find a place to stay for the night I will find out.* Jin ran some more with Julia flapping in the wind behind him. * My Uncle...Lee.... he hates Kazuya, perhaps he'll help...* Jin went to a taxi and got in, dragging Julia with him. He told the man where to go and paid the man a large sum of money for the rush and distance. After a moment of silence and Jin constantly looking out the window into the darkness, Julia spoke up. " Jin?" She tried and he quickly snapped his attention to her and spoke slowly " You know my name? How?" Julia smiled and said " I asked the man in the coffee shop". Jin smiled slightly and grew silent then spoke" Why are you here?" Julia was shocked, but she proceeded to explain. " My mother.. Michelle Chang-" Jin spoke up quickly " Michelle Chang? The native American?" Jin remembered Jun telling him stories about when she was reunited with Kazuya. Julia nodded and then Jin asked. " What's your name?" Jin smiled a sweet smile with his question and Julia told him and smiled back. Julia knew that obviously he was against Kazuya and Heihachi.  
Soon the pair arrived in front of Lee's mansion and Julia's eyes lit up. They got out of the taxi then headed for the gates. Jin pushed in the button and a voice came on. " Who's there?" A polite and joyful voice questioned. Jin answered " Jin". The gates opened and Jin entered fallowed by the surprised Julia. She skipped up to him... " Where are we?" Jin answered quickly " My Uncle Lee's" Julia nodded and fallowed Jin inside.  
Julia stepped into the beautiful mansion's main hall. With large steps that bowed down toward the door. Julia glanced to Jin and caught him looking at her. She smiled to him. He merely drifted his head back and flickered a large brow. Suddenly they were interrupted by a calm, yet devious voice. " Welcome..." Both Jin and Julia looked up to the figure standing at the middle section of the two stair cases that connected into one stair case. " I am Lee Chaolan, for those of you who don't know" He glanced to Julia, then noticed Jin and smiled, starting down he steps. " Jin ... what brings you..." Lee took another glance to Julia and kept his attention on her. "... here?" Lee spoke softly as he kept his gaze on her. Julia glanced to Jin a little worried. Lee walked around Julia looking at her as if measuring every inch of every curve and spoke referring to Jin " What have you brought along? An American?" Lee spoke impressed then stepped up to the unaffected Jin but really he was slightly irritated, he thought. * Lee, you'd better back off of her. Wait... Why am I being so defensive... * Lee spoke to Jin." Jin what are you doing with an American?...A woman no less?"  
" There is nothing between us... Lee." Jin said in a somewhat irritated tone. " Isn't there?" Lee smirked, and circled around behind Julia. Julia's eyes stayed on Jin and Jin's eyes were on Julia however shifting to Lee, then back to Julia. " She.... is-" Lee's brow flickered and he ran the tip of his tongue along the back of his teeth while he looked Julia over... " -quite a selection." Jin stepped forward. " Lee!" Lee stepped up behind Julia, so close his breath was on her neck and he spoke in a deep sensual voice, even though he wasn't addressing her, he spoke to Jin. " Jin..." Jin knew what was coming. Lee softly reached down and grabbed Julia's butt and squeezed. Julia's eyes grew large and she threw her elbow back to hit Lee, but he caught it and threw her to the floor and quickly fell atop her and pinned her down by her arms. Julia struggled. Lee smirked then suddenly was pulled back from Julia. Jin stood above her and glared at Lee whom was already on his feet. " There is no reason for this." Jin spoke calmly with a hand out for Julia. She took it and he helped her up all the while Jin's eyes stayed on Lee. Jin began to explain. " Lee, Kazuya attacked me with a larger man and Heihachi attacked her. " Julia stayed beside Jin, close to him she could smell him, very clean and his aroma was comforting. Lee Nodded. " Then you can stay here until this blows over". Jin nodded and he picked up on Julia's warmth and her scent. *Very nice* he thought then said to Lee. " One thing... she... stays... with me. " Lee flickered a brow then said. " As you will... Nephew". Jin watched Lee walk away and he turned to Julia. " Are you all right?" Julia nodded. " Yes, I'm just tired." She smiled to Jin then the butler came and led them to their room. Jin grabbed one pillow and one blanket and hit the floor. Julia felt bad. " Jin... what are you doing?"... Jin gazes up at her, then says. " I'm giving you the bed... " Julia smiled and said. " Why don't you sleep in the bed...with me?" Jin raised a curious brow. " No... I mean you on top the covers and me under them." Jin nodded and got up. Julia stripped down to her T-shirt and her underwear and crawled in bed. Jin kept his head away. Jin then removed his hooded sweat shirt and shoes, then slowly laid down on his back. Julia felt his weight pushing the bed down a bit but she felt comfortable which caused sleep to take her over as well as Jin... 


	4. Chapter 4 Out for a little

~Frozen Fire~  
  
Chapter4"Out for a little."  
  
The cab pulled up to the night club and a young, strong red-head stepped out wearing a pair of black jeans with gray pockets on his rear and at his knees. Along with that he wore a nicely fitting black T-shirt that showed off his well - toned chest and biceps. Hwoarang moved to the entrance of the club and as the bouncer opened the door for him, neon lights hit his form and he proceeded inside. He mainly recognized all of the faces, accept for a few. There was a dark-haired, Chinese decent standing over by the wall. * Hmmm... Easy access with that little pink dress...* He smirked at his own arrogance, then noticed a tawny, well- endowed female, tearing up the dance floor. * Whoa...she's gotta be the easiest chick in here.* The reason he thought that was because of the skimpy bikini top she wore, and the shiny lace-up pants.  
Once she finally stopped dancing she moved over for a quick drink of water, then started back out on the dance floor, however she was stopped, by the hot-head. Hwoarang had to play it cool. He gave the dancer a heart- melting smile. She lightly blinked and asked " Wanna dance?" Hwoarang smiled again and took her hand and began to lead her to the dance floor, until a large man came up and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him from the girl. " I remember you!" The man said in a ragged, deep voice. Hwoarang got to his feet and kept a straight face and noticed the tawny, gorgeous female was standing by the dark haired girl, that sparked his attention earlier. * Two for one deal perhaps...* The fired-headed fighter turned his attention back to the large, angered male whom spoke to him." I remember you won that street fight against me 'few months 'go!" Hwoarang nodded and smirked. " Yeah, I remember. Bad English, awful breath, sweating like a pig... The smell alone could've made me vomit..."  
  
"You'd better shut your mouth you little twig!" With that the large mane picked up the carrot-topped smartass and threw him again. Hwoarang merely rolled to his feet. " So, what are you doing here? Come to congratulate me?"  
  
"RRAAAAAAHHHH!!" The man growled and moved toward the red-head. Hwoarang moved out of the way, getting behind him and jumped up kicking the repulsive fellow into a steal pillar, knocking him unconscious. Hwoarang turned to the spectacular discovery of a female, whom looked at him admiringly as she moved over to him. She just opened her lips to speak to him when two other men jumped out and attacked him. Hwoarang caught himself and with a series of kicks, high and love. The red-head had them beat. He grinned and stepped out of his fighting stance and looked to the girl. He fixed his nicely fitting shirt, flexing his well-toned arms a bit as he did, then asked her. " So...you gotta name?" She grinned and said in a sweet tone." Yeah...its Cristie." Hwoarang smiled and spoke in a low tone to her after stepping toward her. " Well, Cristie, your very beautiful. " She smiled and blushed a bit. She did have to admit, he had a way about him. Cristie then spoke back. " And you are?" Hwoarang smiled while he stood against her. " I'm your dirtiest fantasy." He grinned a white smile and began to lead her off. * What is it about her? The breasts? It'd be nice if she'd just take it all off. Perhaps its the easy access pants. Nice legs, well proportioned for her endowments. * He took her in his left arm, a nice tight grip around her thin waist made her feel sexy. He led her off and around to a dark corner inside the club. He shoved her gently against the wall of the corner and started kissing her, she returned the kiss. She slid her hands up his arms, to his shoulders and up his neck and finally into those fiery locks of orange as he began to kiss down her neck, and upper chest. Cristie stopped him with a smile and said with a hungry voice and a light smile. " Not here... " She took his hand and led him off and out of the club and called a taxi. They got in and gave one another seductive glances back and forth, until finally they showed up in front of her small home. One story, one bedroom, basement, kitchen, living room. The basement was well done with carpet and a bathroom. Cristie gave him a tour, but only thing he wanted a tour of was her body and eventually he told her that. Finally they went to her room. " Now I want a tour of something else. " He smirked as he moved toward her with her back to the bed. He was once again, against her kissing down her neck while his hands explored her soft body. He knew exactly how to make a girl want him and make her willing to give him what he wants from her.  
He first started with full-lipped, but dry kisses on her neck and shoulders as he removed the straps of the bikini top, from her small, rounded shoulders and kissed the newly revealed skin. He stopped there and began to undo the laced up shiny pants. He merely tugged on them lightly and they fell to her ankles revealing a pink thong. Once Hwoarang caught a glimpse of the new flesh of her legs, his primitive side exploded and he began to engulf her in opened, warm, wet kisses, moving his kisses down her neck to her breasts, he pulled off the bikini top, letting his hands roam everywhere he could reach. His large arms held her tightly as he began to move her back upon the bed, however when she moves to sit he stopped her and pulled the thong off of her, tossing it to the floor. Then he allows her to move onto the soft bed. He then climbed atop her. He spread her knees and places hips between them and pushed. Cristie felt the hardened affection he had against her. She grinned to him and reached up to the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it off. He stood on his knees and quickly yanked his black shirt off, letting the dog tags jingle down from his neck. He grinned and moved back down and started to kiss her again, while he tossed his shirt to the floor. He then looked her over for a moment then his eyes met her's... " Damn... Nice!" He moved down and kissed her collar bones then down to her voluptuous, round breasts, squeezing them softly as he went. He started kissing between her endowments, then down her well- toned stomach. He sat up on his knees again, while her bare butt rested upon his thighs. He spread her knees again, then grabbed her hips and pushed her up the bed a bit, but he stayed where he was. He leaned down to her sex and began to kiss the lips below her navel, giving her such a feeling that caused her to explode in pleasure. He arose, wiping his mouth a bit, then quickly removed his jeans and boxers. He rushed back atop her. She felt his affection bumping against her sex. With a little guidance his sex entered hers and filled her. He began to move atop her. Hwoarang laughed a bit while he thought * I've SO scored!*.... He continued to pleasure her and himself. She felt good to him, and he might just have to hang onto her... 


	5. Chapter 5 Morning View

~Frozen Fire~  
  
Chapter 5 "Morning View"  
  
The fallowing morning Jin awoke just before dawn. His eyes just opened and he looked about the room and remembered where he was and he'd relax. He looked down to his chest and saw Julia's head there, with her hand on his well-toned stomach. Jin found his own arm around her small waist. Jin didn't know how to react, he didn't like getting close to anyone, but he liked her... He liked the way she felt against him. He warmth, her smell, the way she slept. Jin found his friend awakening and it wasn't Julia. Little Jin took a liking to Julia as well. Jin took his mind off of it quickly and he calmed himself down. Jin shifted a bit which woke Julia up. She picked her head up off of his chest and for the first time he realized she didn't have her glasses on. He liked that. Julia glanced down to him and quickly rolled away. Her expression seemed to be apologizing, but she said nothing. After Julia reluctantly moved away, Jin found himself wanting to pull her back, but he couldn't. He merely stood from the bed, and moved over to the window and gazed outside into the gardens. He slowly turned looking back upon the bed, looking to Julia's back. The small of her back was revealed to him. Her skin looked so soft, her face was gentle to the memory. Jin was really starting to like her. There soon after, she awoke and sat up, looking over to Jin, whom sat on the edge of the bed. Julia gazed at his back, wanting to slide up behind him, put her arms around him, and run her fingers up his tight abs and clench his well-toned chest. Julia snapped out of it, but Jin already caught her staring at him. He merely smiled and she smiled back and began to stretch. After she'd relaxed, she smiled to him again. " Good Morning." She gazed at him and he repeated to her. " Good... Morning." Soon the doors flew open and Lee was there. He slowly moved in and said. " A good night's rest, my slumber twins?" Julia went to speak up, however Lee cut her off. " No matter. Breakfast is being served." He said as he walked out of the room.  
Jin and Julia looked at one another and Julia got up grabbing her jeans and put them on quickly. They headed down the steps, Jin was still shirtless. Julia nonchalantly looked him over.  
Together Julia and Jin slowly moved in and took a seat at the rather long table. Julia was to Lee's right and Jin to lee's left. Pancakes, sausage, and hash browns were served. Julia requested hot tea and it was served as well as coffee, which is what Jin asked for. Julia ate her meal peacefully until she began to watch Jin eat. She watched his lips, his jaw, and his tongue, when it was revealed. Julia then had a short vision of her atop him just as he were to reach his climax. She quickly snapped out of it. Fortunately she was gazing at her half eaten food, rather than staring at Jin. She licked her lips and glanced up to Jin who was looking at her and licked his lips. She allowed that vision to snap in her mind an she glanced away. " Is something wrong?" Jin asked. " No... No I'm fine..." Julia replied. Jin gazed at her with soft, dark eyes. * By heavens she's beautiful. Pretty, soft, long hair. Beautiful, soft, honey brown eyes. She's what a woman should be. No a girl... like Ling. Ling is so innocent and sweet, but Julia is all that and so much more. * Jin then slipped into a vision of him being under Julia, slowly sitting up placing his boxy, naked chest against her well-toned, but soft stomach. He ran his fingers up her tawny, thin back and up into her hair. He gazed into her eyes while she leaned down to kiss him. Right then Jin snapped out of it and quickly glanced to Julia who was eating and gazing downward. Lee watched their actions and smirked. " So what are your plans for the day? I have a lot of entertainment to offer. Pool, gardens, T.V. with 350 channels and more. There is also a hot... tub if you prefer." Lee look at Julia while he finished his sentence. Julia kept eating and didn't look back. Lee then stood and said." You two enjoy yourselves. Hold down the fort, will you?" Jin perked up and asked. " Your leaving?"  
  
" Yes... I have a 'friend' to see."  
  
Jin knew what Lee meant by the smirk on Lee's face. Anna.  
Lee left the room, closing the doors. Julia glances to Jin and says. " I need to go back to my hotel." Jin's eyes grew big." No...you cannot!" "It'll only be for a moment... please, Jin?" Jin gazed into her eyes, how could he say no... " O.K. After we are finished here." "Thank you."  
They finished eating and stood, moving outside and were taxied back to her hotel. They got out of the taxi and moved into the hotel building. Julia moved over to the counter. The teller turned to her and smiled." Yes Ma'am?" " Julia Chang, I'd like to check out, please?" "All right, let me fill out these forms." Julia nodded. " I'll get my things." Julia fallowed by Jin, ran up the steps toward her hotel room.  
As they moved into her hotel room, they saw her things thrown everywhere! Her clothing was thrown over the bed, shelves, chairs, everything! A picture of her mother was face down on the floor. Julia crouched down to pick it up and as she did pieces of glass fell from it. Julia clenched her fist and pulled the picture from the broken frame, tossing it in her suitcase and quickly packed everything up. She and Jin went down the steps to finish checking out while Jin took her bags out to the taxi. Soon after Julia came out of the hotel and got in the taxi and they left heading toward Jin's.  
Once they told the cab driver to stay and they moved inside and all was quiet. Jin hurried up the steps to pack some things. Meanwhile Julia looked around and saw a picture of Jun. Julia smiled as she stepped closer to the picture. Jin then stepped around the corner and into the room where Julia was and saw she was looking at Jun, until she turned and glanced to him. Jin smiled lightly and stepped up to Julia and gazed at her for a moment, then reached over her shoulder to pick up Jun's picture. Jin got closer to her as he slowly put the picture in his bag. *Your beautiful* Jin thought to Julia, even though he knew she didn't know that. * I want to kiss you so badly* Julia thought wanting to move in for the 'kill'.  
Jin seemed to get closer and closer to her. His breath on her lips, her breath on his. She felt butterflies in her stomach as did Jin. Just as Jin was about to kiss her. Julia spoke quickly. " Do you have any idea how badly I want this."" Jin kissed her right then, placing his hand on her side, then finally released the kiss, reluctantly and Jin spoke back." Yes.... I did..." Then they were interrupted by the cab driver beeping his horn. In silence they moved out and got into the cab.  
Once they got back to the mansion, Jin noticed everything was quiet... especially inside the mansion. No maids, or butlers roaming about dusting and such. Jin was not happy with this idea. He thought something was definitely wrong! He quickly moved from room to room searching. Nothing. He quickly walked passed the one bay window, then slid to a stop and backed up looking out the window and saw one person standing out in the gardens. He snuck out and walked up behind the middle/old aged woman " Where is everyone?" He spoke and she jumped tossing a bit of dirt up in the air and looked up at him." My heavens, boy you scared the jeebies out of me. And as for everyone, they are in the basement. " ...Jin frowned the spoke again." Why?" " Well we all know that when Lee is going to visit his 'friend', that he won't be back for a while and the entire cleaning staff goes down in the basement for a party. I don't because.. oh.. well I'm just a bit too old for that. Now you go have fun with your friend in there, she looks a little lonely. " The lady went back to gardening and Jin turned from her, and walked back inside. He grabbed some of her bags to help her and up the steps the went to the room they had shared the night before... 


	6. Chapter6Connection Made

~Frozen Fire~  
  
Chapter 6 "Connection Made."  
  
Julia watched Jin in the mirror in front of her, she admired his physique. She thought about that kiss he gave to her earlier. She had to calm herself from the thought. Julia turned around then Jin turned to her. " Is everything all right?" "Yes... Everything is fine."  
Jin gave her a questioning look. She bit her lower lip. Then spoke to him. "Jin...What happened back there?" Jin grinned and dropped the article of clothing then turned fully to her. " Something I thoroughly enjoyed" He smirked a bit while resting his hands upon the dresser behind him, leaning on it. Julia smiled to him from his reply. " Me too." She grinned a bit. They gazed at one another for a short moment. The visions of them being with one another flashed in their minds and Jin pushed off from the dresser moving toward her and she did the same. They advanced on one another, Jin reached down, Julia reached up. Once they met, their lips me again. A rush went through both of them. The kiss quickly deepened, as Jin's hand slid around to the back of her neck, then the other gently ran down her arm and under her elbow, while her hands rested upon his upper chest.  
Jin quickly reached down under her behind and lifted her up and carried her over to the bed they shared the previous night and laid her down gently. Jin moved his own body down above hers and dipped his head down for another kiss. Julia returned the kiss then broke into shorter kisses while she reached down to the trim of his shirt and began to pull it up. He quickly sat up on his knees and pulled it off then fell back upon her catching himself just before his lips met hers. She wanted him so badly since that first kiss and now she is going to have him, finally. She began to kiss him again and Jin reached under her and pulled her up in a sitting position and removed her denim jacket and she laid back down fallowed by Jin atop her once again.  
Soon Jin's hands began to roam Julia's body. Her skin was soft, but tight from the muscle tone under it. Her hands were touring his upper body as well. They gazed into one another's eyes. Her eyes were happy, yet excited and Jin's seemed soft and gentle. Julia knew that this experience was going to be good and loving.  
Suddenly Jin's eyes widened in worry. His jaw dropped and his body tensed as his teeth clenched, he began to glow. Julia froze in a completely scared state. "Jin...Jin...what...what's wrong?"  
She stuttered out. Jin grunted some more then finally he collapsed upon her and she heard glass being broken along with the front door. She heard many footsteps and two voices commanding them. She struggled under Jin's dead weight. "Oh God.. Please WAKE UP!" She shook him and he came around but he laid still for a moment while she grabbed her jacket and suddenly Jin grasped her around her waist and jumped out the window. They began to fall, then suddenly she felt as though she were being lifted...As if she were in flight with Jin's arms still around her.*What?! Did Jin grow wings or something??!* Julia thought.  
Soon Julia's feet were back on solid ground. She quickly whipped around. " Jin?!" Just then his wings were folding in, they were mainly black but there were a few white feathers. Julia's eyes were wide. "Jin...Jin...what...WHO are you?!" She asked. Jin paused, looking downward... " My father is...part devil...so you see..." He paused again while Julia looked to him and moved to lift his chin, but he ripped his head away from her with his eyes closed tightly. Julia's brows crinkled a bit and she moved over to him, but she stopped her"NO!"... He told her and she stopped. " O.K."...She looked downward "Where to now?" "I"m not so sure." Jin said. " OH great...." Julia rolled her eyes a bit.. " Wait." Jin said then took her by the wrist and began to run. He went into an apartment building, tugging her along. They went up the steps and finally in front of a door. Jin beat on it twice, and quickly stepped away leaving Julia to stand in front of the door."Sssshhhh" He put his finger on his lips so she wouldn't be alarmed. *By god, he's sexy...* She bit her lower lip with a somewhat nervous expression and soon the door opened and there stood a very attractive male. *Whoa...who's this?* Julia thought then looked to Jin, then back to the red head in the doorway with out his shirt on. "Um....um... uh....um.." "Who are you?" He asked * Probably on of Cristie's friends* He though. "um I'm Julia..." The red-head stepped out of the doorway and she backed up.... Just then the shirtless Jin tackled the Korean. "KAZAMA!" The carrot = top struggled. Jin held him still. "Hwoarang!... Listen I need your help.." Hwoarang stopped fighting and nodded..."All right"..Jin slowly let him up. The hot - head got to his feet then looked over to Julia... * Not too shabby...looks like she needs some rest, food, and a shower...* " Now Kazama...what did you need my help with?"Hwoarang said.. " I need to keep her here as well as myself...for a short period of time." The red - head smirked... " All right... Kazama.. You can stay...IF you win.."  
  
Hwoarang dropped down into a fighting stance... Jin merely stood where he was, his left side toward Hwoarang and his front toward Julia. Hwoarang charged him. Jin pushed Julia back and Jin side kicked the fire - head and sent him back a step, but certainly didn't stop him. Hwoarang threw out a series of kicks, Jin blocked most of them ...accept the last one which hit him in the chest... Jin paused but held his footing where it was and grunted. Jin got a grip on Hwoarang's ankle and picked him up , whipping in through the nearest wall. After a moment, Hwoarang crawled out of the pile of plaster and wood and said, breathing heavy." O.K. Kazama... You can stay." He spat out some blood and stood. He moved passed Jin and into the doorway. Jin slowly turned to Julia and she stepped up to him, taking his hand and they went inside together. Hwoarang went to the fridge and popped the lid off of a glass bottle of soda." So...why do you need to stay here?" " Its my father-" " tsk awww ... family affairs?" Hwoarang smirked and Julia spoke up. "What an ass..." "Julia.." Jin whispered quickly. "You'd better keep your pet there under control, Kazama.." " I'm NOT a pet...you manging filthy, piece of garbage!" "ENOUGH!!!" Jin roared. Both Hwoarang and Julia looked to him surprised. "This is getting us no where!" Jin said deeply and he continued... " Apparently you two won't be getting along so-" " OH we'd get along just fine under the covers..." Hwoarang glanced to Julia and raised his brows as he took a sip of his soda. " Don't be so full of yourself." Julia said in a disgusted tone. Hwoarang adjusted his hand like cat-claws and swiped them in the air. " IF you kill on another...then so be it." Jin finished. "Well that's all fine and dandy for you folks tonight, but I gotta date with a hot little dancer... See you guys later." Hwoarang grinned after pulling a black tank top and walked out the door. Jin and Julia were alone again. 


	7. Chapter 7 Target

~Frozen Fire~  
  
Chapter 7"Target"  
  
Nina knelt down in the loft of an old shack and set up her rifle out of a crack in the paneling. She gauged the distance and waited for her target.  
Soon a 6' male with pure white hair, dressed in urban camouflage and a black S.W.A.T. vest, which hung open revealing his somewhat muscular chest. He turned and started walking away from the shack. Nina lightly whispered her target's name. "Bryan". He stopped dead in his tracks. Nina's eyes widened a bit and she quickly looked in the scope and ice blue eyes stared back at her. She gasped a bit and glanced back out over the scope. He was running." Shit!" She spat out and rolled backwards kicking the paneling out of the roof. Then stood, quickly pulling herself up on the roof. Thanks to her form fitting jeans, she was able to move comfortably. She leapt and grabbed a tree branch and landed softly and began to run away. Bryan's snake like eyes fallowed her. He growled and started after her. She ran to a car crushing yard and hopped on a car and as the large magnet started down after the car she was on, she got on top of it and looked for him. Her pace calmed down quickly. Her hands still shook and her baby blues searched the yard. *How did he know I was there? They didn't tell me he was nuts, with a 5 mile radar! Christ*"SHIT!" She spotted him and leapt from the large swinging magnet and landed. She rolled into a running stance and went to run, however something caught her arm. " NO!" She screamed and turned around to see Bryan there with a tight grip on her wrist.  
He threw her to the ground and twisted her arm so she rolled over on her stomach. He placed his boot on her back and she writhed. He chuckled as he twisted her arm again and she screamed again. He laughed lightly and removed his foot from her back and rolled her over on her back. He looked into those wide blue eyes with a smirk on his face. His ice blue, snake like eyes scanned over Nina's terrified face. They stared at on another for a moment.  
"FREEZE!" A voice shouted. Bryan quickly glanced over to the voice while keeping a hold of her. "Lei...Not now." " I'm warning you, Bryan." Bryan stood and faced Lei open armed. Nina quickly scurried away. Bryan glanced over his shoulder to her then back to Lei " Smooth Lei. You do realized that you let an assassin escape?" "Doesn't matter." Lei paused then lowered the pistol and spoke again. " Fury....C'mon... come back on the unit?" " I can't do that... 'Long'..." " Then I'll have to shoot." Lei raised his weapon. Bryan then dived behind a car.  
When Lei moved around the corner of the car...Bryan was gone. "Shit!" Lei cursed and started away.  
Nina ran until she found a restaurant and went inside. She sat down and though for a moment then checked for her pistol. It was there. Soon a waitress appeared at her table in the rather crowed joint. " Can I get you anything, Ma'am?" "No." Nina glanced up to the waitress and said softly. The waitress moved away as Nina glanced over to a window and saw her ex. target's face. Nina jumped up in fright and quickly ran to the back of the joint and dived out the back door and ran some more.*I thought that cop had him! DAMN IT!* She ran back an alley and suddenly something large and heavy landed on her and she ended up face down on the pavement and was rolled over on her back and above her, once again was her ex. target. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" " I wanna know why you didn't pull the TRIGGER!" " I don't-" "ANSWER!" " I don't know!" He picked her up and slammed her against the wall, holding her by the throat. " Let's try this again." He said. She choked a bit. "WHY DIDN'T YOU PULL THAT TRIGGER!"  
She continued to choke but didn't answer. Bryan waited then answered for her. "Its because you took mercy on me....isn't it...ISN'T IT?!" Her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. He dropped her. "Some assassin you are." He picked her up and started to carry her off.  
  
There was a light above her, it was bright almost blinding. Soon her eyes adjusted. *Am I in a hospital*. Nina thought. She sat up and glanced around. "This looks like a lab..." She said quietly to herself. Soon she heard a voice. "That's because it is..." The voice wasn't of the man that kidnapped her. She quickly turned to see a small, old man in a lab coat. "Who are you?...Why am I here?!" Nina grew brave, for she thought it was only her and the old man. "I am Dr. B. and you are here because of him." Nina quickly turned to see Bryan leaning up against the wall. He just simply grunted with a light laugh. She glanced away and back to Dr. B. " Why am I here? I could have guessed how..." " You are here because I sent for you." Nina then became curious. Dr. B proceeded on. " You see, Nina, you are the best assassin that we know of. We need you to do a job for us. You know who Kazuya Mishima is, correct?" " Yeah.." "Good, he is your target." "Why?" " I will show you." Dr. B moved over to some security screens in the lab and turned a few of them on. They show Heihachi attacking Julia in front of the hotel then Jin and Kazuya fighting. Then the screens went black. "So?" Nina asked "Maybe ...this will convince you."  
He pointed to a larger screen. She turned to see another Native American girl. * Wait... is that Michelle?* It was. She was drug off of the ship onto Japan's docks. Then things got worse. Michelle was kept in a lab while tests were performed on her body and brain and eventually Michelle Chang was put into Cryosleep. Nina's mouth dropped. " Oh my god!" Nina whispered."But why?" " Well. Ms. Williams" Dr. B said as he turned the screen off and pulled up a seat. " Apparently they were after her spirit." " What?" Nina asked softly. " Her fighting spirit, Nina. She wanted revenge on Heihachi and because of that she was able to fight much, MUCH longer...and harder." " I see...." She lowered her head then raised it. " I'll help you..." 


	8. This is Gonna Be Good

Frozen Fire  
  
Chapter 8"This is gonna be good."  
  
Julia stood with her arms folded and her teeth clenched. Jin huffed a bit and walked over to her, looking down to her. "Julia?" He spoke softly to calm her. She glanced up to him and unfolded her arms. He placed his index finger under her chin and lifted it, leaning down a bit, he kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss, placing a hand on his forearm, and the other on the side of his face. The kiss was released and Julia smiled. " Do it again." She whispered with a light smile. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again and did. The kisses became much more intense. As they moved into the bathroom, they both needed a shower. Jin's shirt was still missing. In Jin's mind, Julia's was soon to be missing too. Jin lightly kissed her lips and started to lift up her shirt. Then removed it. She was then left in a white bra. His rather large hands slid down her bare sides to her hips, where they slid off of her and started over toward the shower slowly. He turned it on. Julia removed her jeans and Jin returned to her. His warm hands slid up her back and to the clasp of the while bra, soon it slid from her with the help of his gentle hands. He dropped it then slid his own pants off, revealing his nakedness. Julia slowly slid her underwear off. They both stepped in under the warm water. They continued to kiss while they steamy water ran down over them. Jin's hands slowly slid all over Julia's naked, soft body. Julia's hands ran down over his chest gently. At her touch, Jin's chest flexed a bit and he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her against him and she felt his affection for her against her hip. He gazed down into her eyes and she fell into those soft, dark pools of his own.  
Jin began to scrub off her back gently rubbing the lather and cloth along her thin, fine back. She closed her eyes and sighed contently.  
He then dipped his head down under the water to her neck and kissed it, dropping the cloth, his bare hand now sliding down over her bum, then back up to her shoulders. Julia turned around to face him and his hand started from her shoulder and slid his index finger down between her breasts and his eyes fallowed, gazing at her chest for a moment then his dark eyes jumped up to meet with hers, gazing down upon her with a smirk.  
Julia gazed up at Jin. His touch made goose bumps rise on her skin and the way he was looking at her sent a thrill through her, like a serge of energy.  
After this long moment, they broke the gaze to finish scrubbing off, however those feelings returned to both of them quickly and a little stronger now, for they couldn't keep their hand or lips off of one another. They moved out of the shower and Jin picked Julia up by her firm butt and proceeded to carry off with his naked Julia. He nudged the door to the spare bedroom open and stepped inside it. He laid Julia down and slid right between her knees and started kissing her stomach. Julia squirmed and giggled then remembered her vision of her being atop him and at the same time Jin had that vision from earlier. They both found each other starting at one another. Julia and Jin both were going to do this and nothing could possibly stop them this time.  
Jin reached over and yanked out the night stand's drawer to find it packed full of condoms. You little slut, you Jin thought of Hwoarang as he nabbed one and showed it to Julia and she smiled and nodded and while Jin was busy with that she bit her lower lip, letting her eyes trail down his body and soon Jin was set. He leaned down and started to kiss her. Jin seemed to be adjusting himself and suddenly...she felt it. Then again, how couldn't she. Jin had entered her body and it caused her to gasp lightly. "Are you ok?" Jin whispered quickly into her ear. " I'm...fine." She replied with a smile, gazing over his huge shoulder. Jin began to move upon her, sliding in and out of her slowly at first. Jin pushed himself a bit to gaze into those brown eyes of hers and she did the same in return.  
After a while of gentle sex, light moans, and the occasional grunt, they rolled over, placing Julia on top, she placed her hands upon his chest, squeezing his pecks lightly and smirked. She then began to move upon him now, still slowly, until finally they couldn't take the slow pace any longer and he grabbed her hips and she took the initiative and started to move upon him faster. She felt him entering and exiting her body and it felt good.  
Jin's teeth were clenched tightly as he felt himself getting close. This felt so good to him, that he was very light headed as his eyes slid down over her body. Starting at her face. Those soft brown eyes gazing at him until she would tilt her head back, exposing her neck, which was rather thin and well... it looked tasty to Jin... His gaze slid down passed her collar bones and shoulders slowly, to her breasts, the were nicely rounded not too big, but not too small. Then her stomach, it was muscular and thin, yet soft. Now her hips which moved wildly and her thighs tensed up. He couldn't help but touch them. His hands slid up her smooth, tight thighs, lightly grasping her hips, then he slowly started to sit up, he wanted to kiss her lips and touch her hair. his hands slid up her back, rolling locks of her smooth hair in his fingers. Then suddenly it hit him, his climax was closer than he thought."OH!"... left Jin' lips as his hand slid up to the back of her neck with a handful of hair and his other hand grabbed her hip, squeezing it which caused her to move faster. Soon he released, clenching her body against his tightly, as he climaxed, his hot breath on her neck, where his parted lip were mashed against. He lightly moaned as his hand slid down her back and rested there. After he'd calmed down from his climax, he started to rub her back lightly while she hugged him in her straddle position.  
Julia leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I dreamed this would happen..." Jin nodded. " As did I ... exactly like this..." "Me too."  
Julia leaned back to gaze down to him with a smile. " Suppose we should clean up?" Jin nodded and Julia stood, running off to go shower. Jin yanked the overly filled condom off and tossed it in the trash, then went to Hwoarang's room and started hunting for clothes...  
  
"O.K. Nina." Dr. B. Said as he was fixing a shot. " So my target is just Kazuya."  
  
"Yes...However you must do something else first." " What's that?" Nina looked at him a bit confused. " You must go to Jin, Kazuya's son and Julia,...Michelle's daughter. They seem to be in...romance." "Hmmmmm. How odd... Kazuya and Michelle, hating one another yet their children...." She stopped there and said nothing more. "It is fate I guess." Dr.B said as he lifted her arm and pulled her sleeve back a bit. "What is that?" "It will help you stay ready and keep focused. It will even help your hands to stay steady, let us see what it does for you?" With that he jabbed the needle in her arm and squeezed the clear liquid into her veins. "I will allow that to have time to settle in and become active." He then left the room. Nina waited for him to leave then glanced over to Bryan...He's actually attractive when he's not trying to kill me. "What are you looking at?" Bryan said in a low, calm voice. "You, obviously." Nina said then though.Oh...an attitude. "So why didn't you kill me?" She asked. "Why didn't you shoot me?" Nina paused.... "Because you didn't really give me much of a chance." She finally answered. "Sorry..." He replied. "I didn't kill you... because I was not told to... I was merely told to retrieve you..."  
  
There was a short pause then Nina spoke up. "So are you going with me?" " Yes...."  
  
"Well let's go find this Jin and Michelle's daughter, Julia, shall we?"  
  
Bryan merely grunted as he unfolded his arms and pushed himself from the wall while Nina grabbed her jacket, both of them walking out the door.  
  
Jin found a black beater and a pair of draw string pants. He had to find Julia some clothes as well. So he dug farther into the closet then the dresser, finally he'd found rather wildly colored under garments. He grabbed a clean pair and found a pair of gray booty shorts and a dark blue, thin muscle tank top. As he walked out, she did as well. "Oh!... What's this?" She smiled and looked at the clothes that he held in his large muscular arms. "Clothes...Sorry, they might not be what you like but...at least they are clean..." Jin said in that sexy, deep voice, Julia loved to so much. She took the clothing and Jin took his turn in the shower...  
Julia went and got dressed and fixed the sheets and blankets on the bed. Soon Jin walked into the room. He only had on the pants. His hair was dripping wet and that somewhat turned Julia on, but she merely smiled. He glanced to her and gave her a silly half grin as he tossed his old clothes on the bed and sat beside her. " Uh...Jules...I'm a little hungry... You?" "Yes... I am..." She smiled and stood and together they went into the kitchen and prepared some food, then went in on the couch in the living room of Hwoarang's apartment. They munched and talked. "So...Jin...not to cut you deep but, why do you hate your father so much?" Jin paused a second as the smile left him. "Well...I never really knew my father. He's...he's just a very evil man and I believe it was because of him that my mother is dead..." Julia paused a moment then asked. "Tell me about her?..." "She was beautiful...the nicest person I've ever known. She used to sing to me when I was young. I miss her so much. She inspires me. Its because of her that I haven't killed Heihachi Mishima...My Grand Father..." Julia smiled. " She sounds wonderful. Reminds me of my mother. My Mother was strong and brave. I miss her as well. She is why I've come to Japan, as you know, she was kidnapped by your father several years ago and I will find her..."  
  
Jin went to speak up however he frowned and grabbed her. Jumping over behind the couch as the door flew open and a blond woman walked in with her pistol ready, she was fallowed by a man with white hair and a sinister face. "Daughter of Michelle Chang. Come on out...I'm not gonna hurt you. We've come to help you find her." The blond woman said. Julia slowly peeked up over the couch and stood. The woman looked at her. "You must be Julia Chang, right?" Julia nodded as Jin stood. "And you must be Jin.."  
  
Jin said nothing... "Come-" Just then Hwoarang stepped in... "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
He laid his eyes on the blond, fit woman. "Whoa. Hey...Who's the babe?"  
The insane looking male grabbed Hwoarang and threw him back out the door. "Bryan!" Nina shouted. Bryan smirked and said calmly "Nina..." She huffed and glanced to Julia. "I am Nina Williams. I knew your Mother. Now come with me, we don't have much time."  
  
Julia looked at Jin, whom nodded and the pair started out the door. Nina stopped to see Hwoarang knocked out "What about him?" She glanced to Bryan and he growled lightly and went over and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. The lot of them walked out. Along the way Lei saw Bryan and Nina walking together slowly. "What the ..." Soon he saw Jin, Julia, and a red-head slung over Bryan's shoulder. He slowly got down from his post and started toward them, approaching from the side. "Julia?" He said loudly and she looked to him and smiled. "Lei!" She greeted him with a hug "Where have you been?" "Around, busy actually. What are you up to?" Lei looked at the lot of them then back to Julia. "Well we found out where my mother is. You should come along, help us!" "Uh... sure..." "Great we'll fill you in on the details along the way." 


	9. Chapter 9 Preparing For War

Frozen Fire  
  
Chapter 9"Preparing for war."  
  
As the large fierce looking group walked in public as though they were about to have a shoot out with a rival gang, Hwoarang now being awake and walking. Suddenly there was a light voice which said. "Hwoarang?" Hwoarang whipped around. "Cristie?!" Cristie grinned as Hwoarang moved over to her and hugged her , picking her up a bit. After he put her down she asked. "Where are you going?" "Ah...um...I'm uh....going to help some friends." Cristie looked at the gang, then back to him. Hwoarang ran his hand through his red locks at the back of his head. "Cristie...do you uh...wanna come with?...Please?"  
  
"Sure..." She said hesitantly as he took her hand and they group continued to explain all of this mess to both Lei and Cristie. They were both very willing to help.  
  
Soon they arrived back in front of the underground lab. The entire group walked inside like a fresh group of troops going in for basic training when they all knew they were still a little wet behind the ears.  
Bryan, fallowed by Nina, guided the group inside the lab where Dr. B stood with two masked Ninja's. Bryan merely moved over against the wall and leaned back. Nina stopped as her eyes widened a bit. Dr. B quickly spoke as the rest of the group circled around. " Hello, all of you." Dr. B greeted them with a smile as he looked out over his glasses to them, most of them he had to look up to because of his old and short stage in life. "I'd like to introduce two of my body guards. To my right, is Yoshimitsu and to my left is Kunimitsu." The group looked over the two ninja's in amazement, all of them curious as to what they can do. The female, Kunimitsu, wore a mask, and most of them wondered what she looked like under the mask, but no one was brave enough to ask. The male was clad in full armor, making it impossible to see any human traits. "They will be assisting you in Michelle Chang's recovery. I wish you all good luck. For now, the lot of you shall rest here for the night and tomorrow is when I will send you off. Rest will, you will need it." The group listened closely to Dr. B's words then slowly wondered off to their rooms. To their surprise the rooms were marked. Room 101 was Jin and Julia's, room 102 was oddly, Bryan and Nina's, room 103 was unmarked, but Hwoarang claimed that one for himself and Cristie, they quickly went there, and closed the door, locking it. Lei found a comfortable couch and took a seat. Jin and Julia slowly entered their room, Jin closed the door behind them and moved over in front of Julia, to find her eyes were a bit glossy and her nose was a little red. " Julia?" Jin said softly as she sniffled a bit and glanced away from him. " Jin? What if... What if we don't find her? What if they kill her before we can get to her? What if they kill us before we can get to her?" Julia asked as she gazed up at Jin. "Julia..." Jin whispered as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He placed his other hand on the back of her head, lightly petting her. "We will get her... I have no doubts." Jin reassured her as he held her close to him...  
  
Nina walked into their room and removed her jacket, laying it on a chair then moved over to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Just then Bryan walked in and looked around the room for a moment, then moved over to the foot of the bed and sat down, removing his S.W.A.T. vest and laid it on the seat of the chair where Nina's jacket was. He relaxed and closed his eyes. Soon the smell of sweat shampoo hit his nose and his eyes flashed open and jumped over to the bathroom door. He stared at it for a moment then closed his eyes again as he started to relax again. Soon the bathroom door opened and Nina started across the room clad in only a towel. As she moved passed Bryan, he reached out and grabbed her arm, tossing her on the bed and held her hands above her head as he gazed at her widened eyes with his own, cold, killer eyes. He calmed for a moment to calm her down, then slid his free hand down to the rim of her towel and slowly pulled it from her body, his eyes fallowing his hand, then slowly slid up to see her face, she was looking at him. He leaned up to her, gazing at her for a moment, then leaned down closer to her and started to kiss her neck, as he yanked the towel from under her as he continued to kiss her neck, then she felt a hand squeezing the outside of her thigh, then soon she felt a hand between her thighs. He continued to kiss her neck and she closed her eyes. Soon she felt the hand leave her sex, but she kept her eyes closed, not sure what was going to happen and just as she opened her eyes to see and suddenly he forced himself into her. She gasped and Bryan automatically paused and shot a look up to her to make sure she was ok. He gazed into her beautiful blue eyes as he continued to move, but slowly until he got to the point where he just couldn't stand moving so slowly and he started to move much faster, almost inhumanly possible, then suddenly he'd climaxed and he collapsed beside her, gazing at her from the side, she gazed back thinking Why did he do that?. He placed his right hand on the side of her face then began to stroke her blond locks thinking to himself. Why did she let me?...  
  
-= To my fans and viewers. I thank you so ever very much for the wonderful reviews. I am sorry I haven't written in so long, but the outside life called, so I was unable to get back into writing this fan fiction. However. A certain individual sent me a review and she said about how much she liked the fan fiction and it inspired me to write more. I thank that person so much! By the way there is a reviewer to has been sending good reviews, but he/she has been calling me " Son ". I am a female writer, just so that person knows, but I am very thankful for the reviews, they are excellent and I hope you review again. I will try to reply in my fiction to my reviewers from this chapter on. I thank you all so much and I hope you all enjoy the story. Oh. Yeah. If anyone has a request, I'd be more than happy to hear it. Thank you all so much and enjoy! =- 


	10. Chapter 10 Preparing for War II

Frozen Fire  
  
Chapter 10"Preparing For War II"  
  
Kazuya walked into Heihachi's lab, stopping a few steps from his desk. Heihachi stood, gazing out the large bay window. "What is your report?" Heihachi said. " I do believe that Doctor Briggs, the traitor, has informed Jin and Julia, Michelle's daughter, of the Native American's whereabouts." Kazuya replied. "HOW?!" Heihachi whipped around and yelled. " I do not know, Father." Heihachi reached for his intercom button and spoke. " I want this place locked down. Nothing gets out or in unless I say so. Understood?!" "Yes, Sir." A female voice replied. "Good..." Heihachi glared up to Kazuya. "Where is the Native American being held?" Kazuya asked. " Wing E, Second floor. Room 112." Kazuya nodded and left, heading for the elevator in Wing E, for the second floor. He then reached Room 112, in the lab. He moved over to Michelle Chang who hung from four chains, one attached at each limb. " Your the cause of all this. Your wretched whore of a daughter caused my very own son to defy me! However, our research on you is almost complete and once that power is mine... My father will be killed by my own hand." Kazuya smiled at his own plans and turned with his back to her to await the battle between himself and his son.  
  
Jin awoke, sitting up erect, awake instantly. He glanced down to Julia and leaned down to her, kissing her on her forehead. She inhaled a breath through her nose and her eyes slowly flutter open. Those Honey Brown pools landing on his dark orbs. She smiled to him and he returned the smile. They both got up and did their morning ritual of a shower, which they took together. As Jin was cleansing her back, she turned around to face him, pressing her naked body against his own. He gazed down to her, placing his left hand on her right cheek and she smiled under his hand. He merely gazed at her for a long moment until Julia asked lightly."Jin? What are you thinking?" "I'm thinking I've never seen a woman so beautiful and strong as I see you now." Julia smiled wide and Jin smiled back, his smile fading into a slight grin.  
After they'd finished their shower they'd moved out into the room and found two sets of clothing on the bed and the door was cracked open slightly. Jin moved over to close it and Julia took a look at the articles of clothing. Jin soon joined her. Julia put the clothing on, which consisted of a dark blue, short tank top, over a black mesh t-shirt, which was short also, revealing the majority of her well - toned stomach. Black fingerless gloves, black pants, form fitting at the thighs and a slight flare at the cuffs and black boot-shoes, which the cuffs hung out over a bit. Jin's consisted of dark blue, slightly baggy pants, black boot-shoes, a dark blue zip-up, hooded over shirt, which was cut off at the shoulders, revealing his large muscular shoulders/arms and a black muscle tank top under that. Along with that were black training gloves, with the triangle of silver studs on the back part, near his knuckles. He smiled to her and she smiled to him, she liked the way he looked. They then turned and moved out of their room to find the rest of the crew in similar outfits, however they were designed to their likings. Bryan, clad in sky camouflage pants, black and blue, black combat boots, black tactical gloves and a black tactical vest. Nina in knee high boots, with hiking tread on the bottoms, black shorts, and a dark blue tank top. Her wrist bracers were black as well. Cristie, clad in dark blue booty shorts, and a dark blue sports bra, and a simple pair of black sandals which laced up with thin straps to her knees. Howroang in a solid black Gee, the top short and left open, revealing his well toned chest and stomach, the black pants came down to his ankles and on his feet, were black training/fighting shoes. Lei then appeared in a dark blue Master's Gee. Long top, crossed over, ending slightly below his hips, slightly puffy dark blue pants, and wrapped calves, ankles and feet. The two ninja's appeared in all black as well.  
Dr. B. showed up and smiled to the crew. They certainly looked deadly. "Today is the day. I have all my faith resting on the shoulders of all you young fighters. Do well and return safely." Dr. B. nodded and turned walking away. The group, led by the two Ninja's, left and headed for Heihachi Mishima's Lab...  
  
-= To all my readers and reviewers, once again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know, I know. Its short, but I'm saving the fight for the next chapter, so it'll probably be a pretty long one. Once again I would like to hear some requests from my readers! Depending on how many requests I get, will tell me whether I should continue the story even after this fight. Once again thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They inspire me to continue writing this fan fiction. You reviewers are all I really need. Thank you so much. Bye. =- 


	11. Chapter 11 No Pain, Mother No Pain

Frozen Fire  
  
Chapter 11"No Pain, Mother. No Pain."  
  
They were near the Mishima Lab. Jin could feel his father near him. Finally they arose on the hill, looking down into a canyon to see such a high tech lab, guards everywhere, all Tekken force. Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu both looked to one another then jumped down into the canyon, landing silently on the roof. The rest of the group waited for their signal. Four Tekken Force Captains ran over to the ninja's. "Hey!" They yelled as they ran. Kunimitsu jumped into a forward flip and kicked her feet off of the first Captain's head and he fell back into the on behind him. Yoshimitsu paused for a moment then suddenly Yoshi slashed at the two guards on him with inhuman speed and there was nothing left but pieces of them. Kuni landed and lunged forward, shoving her short sword through both of the Captain's hearts, they fell over instantly. She turned to Yoshi, who nodded, then glanced up to the rest of the crew who watched in awe. She motioned for them to come down and they all jumped, all trying to land silently, some successful, some not.  
For the rest of the time they tried their hardest to avoid as many guards as possible. They made it into the main hall of the lab. That is when they split up. Jin, Julia, Hwoarang, and Cristie all went for Julia's mother. Nina, Bryan, Lei and the two Ninja's went to work on widdling down the Tekken Force.  
Jin and Julia hurried to find Michelle. They knew they were close by the amount of guards. Once again they were trying to be stealthy and silent, until one guard, out of the twelve near them, noticed the movement and called the other guards to attack. The first three came toward Jin because he stepped forward. He paused and drew back and released a powerful, right, straight punch to the first guard's head, knocking back into the other three. Julia moved up, passed Jin and dropped into a sweep kick, tripping the fourth guard back, she then spun up with a left elbow to the fifth guard back, knocking him off of his feet. Cristie dropped down on her back as a guard approached her and she mule kicked him in his knees, then rolled over on her shoulder coming up with a strong spin on her legs, both feet clobbering the guard's head, knocking him over. Hwoarang jumped up with a series of three kicks, his left to the man's chest, his right heal to side of the guard's temple and finally spinning back around with his left foot again and kicked the guard back, then landed.  
Jin came forward, as the other two stood up and gave the second one for Jin to take out, a left then a right, knocking him out and sending him off the ground. Jin then stepped forward to the third one and hit him with a front snap kick, knocking him silly, until Jin gave him a bone breaking side kick to his lower chest, sending him a good distance.  
Julia lunged forward with double fists, sending another guard off, now unconscious. She then came around with a right, spinning back kick, to another guard, but he caught her foot and knocked her on the ground, he and four other guards tackled Julia in a dog pile. Jin's eyes grew large as she watched her start to get pummeled, just as he moved to get to her, two guards tackled him down on the ground. Jin didn't have a struggle with them, but he couldn't get up fast enough to get to Julia. Just then Hwoarang soared through the air and kicked three of the guards off of Julia, then grabbed another one, tossing him off to the side, and Julia mule kicked the last guard in the gut and glanced up, expecting to see Jin, but it was the carrot top with his hand extended to her. She gave him a look, because even though he helped her, she still didn't like him and she stood up on her own and muttered out a " Thanks." Just then Jin got to her. "Are you ok?" Jin asked and Julia nodded. "Hey, save the mushy shit for later, dude get your mom!" Hwoarang blurted out as he and Cristie fended off the rest of the guards. Jin and Julia looked at him oddly, then took off, looking for the room where Michelle was being held. They snuck passed the guards and finally found Michelle. They also found Kazuya standing on front of her with a smirk upon his face, waiting...  
  
Bryan, Nina, Lei and the two Ninja's moved silently along until they came a crossed a large section which was packed with Tekken Force. They all ran out into the middle of them, and started battling from the middle and working their way out. As the fighting went on they widdled the number of the Tekken Force down tremendously. Nina took a second to look up at the top of the stair case to find Lee Chalon. "You!" She narrowed her eyes and started up the steps toward him. "Ah... My Dear, Nina." Lee smirked as Nina made her arrival. "I should have known a rat like you would have been involved." Nina spat out... "Now, now, Nina. Don't you think rat is a little harsh?" Lee smirked, until a gloved fist cracked him in mouth. Nina gazed down to him as he fell back, and wiped a bit of blood from his lips. "That. Would be harsh." Nina said with a smirk. Lee gave her a glare as he picked himself up off the floor. "Well, if you weren't such a firecracker, you would have at least let me explain to you that we are actually on the same side. I have inside information." "We don't need your information." Nina said. "How 'bout a lock down on every room, to contain whomever may or may not be in there." Lee then pulled up a remote button and clicked it. Soon Heihachi found himself locked in his office, every other door closed and locked tightly. Nina glanced around, then back down to the rest of her crew and smiled, seeing the Tekken Force wiped out. She glanced back to Lee. "Its only good for 40 minutes, but it might help your friends." Lee explained. Nina gave him another look, then turned and moved back down to Lei, Bryan and the Ninja's, Lee fallowed...  
  
Hwoarang and Cristie finished off the guards and started to look about, seeing if they could clear a path for Jin and Julia when they escape with Michelle, but to Hwoarang's surprise, he found his Master. The man that was like a father to him. Baek Doo San. Strung up by four chains, one at each limb. Hwoarang quickly moved up and released him from the bindings and he fell to the floor with a grunt. "He's still alive." Hwoarang whispered. Hwoarang crouched down beside him, pulling his upper half onto his lap. Baek's eyes fluttered open as he gazed up to Hwoarang, however his eyes were blurry and he couldn't see to well. "Master Doo San. How do you feel?" Hwoarang asked softly. "I feel... I feel tired..." Baek replied. Just then the doors shut and locked tightly. "SHIT! What the hell is that?!" Hwoarang blurted out. "I don't know. Looks like we are stuck here." Cristie replied.  
  
Jin and Julia crouched down by the door, still undetected by Kazuya, even though both Jin and Kazuya knew they were near one another. They could the energy and power vibes from their dark inter selves. "Julia, listen closely. I can take care of my father. You get your mother free." "But, Jin-" Jin hushed her by pulling her face to his, kissing her on her lips. She instantly stopped a potential argument. He released her , rubbing her cheek with his thumb and reassured her. "I'll be fine, Julia." She nodded meekly and they both stood up and moved in front of the door which opened. They walked in, Julia behind Jin. Suddenly the door closed behind them and locked, but neither of the three flinched. Jin and Kazuya stared at one another. Jin with a calm expression, but his eyes burned with hate and anger toward his father. " I have been waiting, My son." Kazuya said with that amused smirk on his face. Jin started to walk toward him, Julia parting off to his right. Kazuya stepped forward until they were body length apart and Jin lunged forward a right upper cut, which Kazuya dodged and moved to come around with a low sweep kick, which Jin jumped up to dodge and came down on Kazuya with a direct punch, hitting Kazuya in the face. Kazuya was affected by the hit, but not for long as he quickly rolled backward and stood. Jin was already there with a series of kicks, then finally a powerful left upper cut. To Jin's surprise, they were all hits. Kazuya stepped back, glared at Jin. "You will die!" Kazuya said with his teeth clenched. Jin merely stood, waiting for him to attack.  
Julia quickly hurried around them and got to her mother, gazing up to her... "No Pain, Mother. No pain." Julia whispered as she reached up and released her mother from the chains and started to drag her off to a far corner of the room. Julia tried to wake her mother, but all Michelle could do was flinch a bit. "Mother please wake up..." Just then Julia felt some one grab her by her double braids and rip her from her mother. It was Kazuya. Jin screamed. "NO!"  
  
=- Cliff hangers. Gotta love those! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I need requests from my readers, please tell me what you'd like to see happen. Thanks a lot.=- 


	12. Chapter 12 The Final Feud

Frozen Fire  
  
Chapter 12"The Final Feud"  
  
Heihachi slammed his fists down on his desk. Cursing and bitching in Japanese, then suddenly he heard someone or something walking along the roof of his office then suddenly burst down through the glass section of the roof. Soon there were hundreds of Jacks, with small green lights upon them. Heihachi removed his fur jacket, leaving him in a black gee. He stepped back in his fighting stance as the Jacks approached. Heihachi pimp- booted the first one, sending him into the others, but more kept coming. His moves were fast and powerful, stomping the Jacks into nothing but a pile of metal randomly strung around the office. He actually broke a sweat, something Heihachi never did before in a fight, but there were so many Jacks.  
  
Kazuya smirked at Jin's weakness for the woman. He then placed his left hand on her left shoulder and his right hand on the side of Julia's head and pushed, snapping her neck instantly. Jin's eyes were large and his mouth dropped when he saw his Julia fall to the floor, limp and dead. He clenched his teeth and growled deeply. His fists clenched and he felt his heart rip in two. Jin turned to Kazuya and ran at him like a charging bull, his massive shoulders swaying and before Kazuya had time to react, Jin head butted him into the wall behind Kazuya. Before he hit the ground, Jin laid into him with a series of ten to fifteen punches, the last one sending Kazuya a good distance. Jin stood awaiting Kazuya's attack. He ran at Jin, but Jin gave him a quick, but powerful right hook that pushed him back, Jin kicked at Kazuya, but Kazuya stepped back, avoiding the hit. Kazuya swept Jin's legs out from under him, but he rolled back to get away, then dove forward at Kazuya knocking him down, then Jin straddled his father and performed a long series of left and right punches on Kazuya's face. Jin rolled off to Kazuya's right arm, picking him up then took Kazuya's right arm, bending it backwards over his own shoulder, down over his tattooed chest, then punched out with his right fist over Kazuya's right shoulder to the right side of his face, then locked his hand under Kazuya's chin. Jin lifted Kazuya, swooped down with his body, then back up, then slammed him, head first into the ground. Kazuya laid there limp for a moment with a broken arm. Jin gazed at Kazuya's body and bloodied face. The vision of Kazuya's smirk as Julia's body fell from his hands played in his mind. His nostrils flared and his upper lip curled. Jin brought his left heal down onto Kazuya's throat killing him instantly . Jin then said in Japanese while hovering over his dead body. "Even that... Was too generous of a death for you...."  
  
Heihachi super upper cut the closest Jack, and as the Jack fell, he hammer fisted him into the floor, cracking the marble. Hehachi then turned and grabbed one around it's neck while side kicking another one back, then squeezed until he ripped the head off and whipped the head at another one. That Jack caught it and crushed it letting it crumble to the floor. Heihachi lunged into the air and jump kicked another Jack. Using his momentum to double palm the Jack in front of him. The fighting continued. Heihachi not being touched once by a single Jack. He'd taken the number of Jack's down tremendously, but still more were coming. Heihachi kept fighting even harder now. Electricity laced around his arms as he hit, shorting out the Jacks occasionally.  
  
Jin turned to walk out when he saw his mother's figure standing in front of him. His eyes widened and his lips parted. Jin almost fell back. Jun Kazama smiled to Jin and stepped forward to him, placing her left hand on the right side of his face. Jin reached up with his right and placing it over hers. His soft eyes gazed up at her dark orbs. "I'm sorry, Mother." Jin lowered his head, his dark bangs hanging down. "Sssshhhhh. My son. You've done nothing wrong. Your murder of Kazuya Mishima was justified and because of that I am able to return to you. " She smiled to him and slowly pulled away from him, moving over to Kazuya. She knelt down beside him and placed her hand on his forehead. Soon Kazuya's body flinched, then he winced, soon he was writhing in pain an d his body started to glow. That hideous purple form slowly pulled from Kazuya. Jin dropped to one knee as he felt his own darkness leaving his body. He clenched his teeth and fists trying not to fight it. Jin then collapsed on the floor and everything went black.  
  
Heihachi was finally down to the final few. He ripped the arm off of a Jack and beat him with it, lobbing off it's head. He dropped the arm and turned to another one, reaching forward. Heihachi tore off both arms and jump kicked it's head off. It fell and Heihachi looked around, noticing that all the lights that had been green were now red. "What the?" With out time to react all the Jacks exploded, taking out a good section of the entire lab complex. Soon the rest would explode.  
  
Jin's eyes opened. Everything was blurry, he couldn't quite make out the face above him. He felt as though he were dreaming, but not quite. Not only was his vision hindered but his other senses were, aside from his smell. He smelled the sweet scent of honey, and vanilla. His vision came in a little better and the face he saw above himself was beautiful. She reminded him of someone, someone very special to him. He felt the thing people call love. She was the complete essence of love to him. He spoke. "Are you an Angel?" The woman smiled down to him. He felt his heart melt from her smile. "I've never seen a creature more beautiful-" "Jin...hush now... you've had a rough day." Soon Jin's brain started to function properly and it finally registered who the woman was and his eyes widened. "JULIA!?" He sat up instantly, to look into her honey brown eyes. She smiled to him. "Yes, Jin its me..." He automatically hugged her, saying into her ear with joy. "But how?" "You mother brought me back..." Jin's attention quickly snapped to his left to see his mother sitting neatly on a chair with her thin legs crossed. "Mother?!" "Shhh Jin... Your body is weak. Calm down..." Jin's heart raced with excitement. He hugged Julia again, more tightly, but making sure not to crush her. She hugged him in return. Jun then spoke softly in that motherly voice. "I'll leave you to your privacy." She then stood and left the room, making sure the door was locked and closed tightly. Jin pulled back from the hug to cup Julia's small, soft face in his large hands. He then moved in to kiss her on her lips. Holding the kiss as long as she would let him.  
  
Jun stepped out to Dr. B and smiled. Dr. B turned to her and spoke. "Well he seems to be stabilizing rather well. I feel you've recovered him well, Ms. Kazama." She moved over to gaze down to Kazuya's body. She placed her hand on his chest, running her hand down over it. That ugly scar was now gone because of her and hopefully his evil was as well. She turned around to Michelle Chang whom was awake but still somewhat out of it. Dr. B spoke again. " She's fine mentally, but her body has gone through so much... A physical torture. They apparently had her fighting a lot to see how long she could go on..." "What about him?" She glanced to the other side of Michelle Chang, to Baek Doo San. "Him?" Dr. B lowered his head. "I don't know... he's stable for now, but I don't know if he'll be able to hang on." Hwoarang stood up quickly, tossing Cristie's hand from him. "He'll make it!" He moved to stand above Baek's body. "He wouldn't give up after making it this far." Hwoarang gazed down at Baek's face. Jun smiled at Hwoarang's determination, and moved on over into a room, which she basically claimed. She closed the door behind her, she was exhausted from losing so much energy.  
  
Jin's heart raced as he kissed her, her death flashing through his mind, but he knew he was kissing her right now, something he never thought he'd get to do again. He wanted to cherish her as much as possible now, and he wanted her. He wanted her so bad it hurt inside, but with each touch she gave him, it was relief. He moved over on top of her, laying her back on the bed. He propped himself above her and just gazed at her for a moment. She giggled at the attention she was getting then finally she asked. "Jin....what?" She still held a smile on her face. His eyes searched hers, then gazed down over her face, to her lips, they were soft, but slightly swollen from all the kissing. Her face so gentle all around, and her eyes... Jin felt himself almost melting. He bit his lower lip, while glancing back up to her eyes. He had such a feeling inside of him scratching and clawing to burst out and swallow her up. On top of that he had a hard-on from hell. He leaned down to her ear and said in such a sexy, weak, but somewhat rugged tone. "You have no idea how badly I want you right now..." She smiled, mainly because it sent a chill right through her. He pulled himself from her ear and kissed her lips. He was wild right now and Julia liked it. She sat up so he could remove her shirt, which he did, eagerly. She laid back down on the bed, now topless. Jin was already shirt less. He continued to kiss her, his warm hands sliding from her face, down her rib cage to the side of her stomach and he squeezed slightly. He then reached down and started to undo the black pants she still had on from the battle. He quickly started to move them down. He reached under her to the small of her back, lifting her with ease and yanked the pants off, quickly climbing back on top of her. He gazed down into her eyes with a serious expression which then quickly shifted to a devilish smirk. He moved his lips passed hers, brushing them along her cheek, down to her neck, then down between her breasts, his hands resting on either side of her ribs, his thumbs resting below either breast.  
Julia gazed down to him, curiously. She didn't know what he was up to, until he started kissing down her stomach. She knew what was coming. He kissed farther down and she bit her lower lip in anticipation. He pulled her underwear down, gently sliding them from her ankles. Then glanced up to her with a smirk as he leaned down, kissing the insides of her thighs and soon he went for it. She felt such a rush that caused her heart to sink and she became a bit light headed from the wave of pleasure that hit her like a ton of bricks. She licked her lips quickly, parting them slightly as she inhaled a breath. She pushed her fingers through his hair, clenching his hair lightly as he proceeded to thrill her lower parts orally. She tried to hold back her orgasm, but she felt it coming. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, bucking her hips slightly trying to stop herself from coming, until suddenly Jin stopped. She opened her eyes and her face instantly drooped thinking he was done when she was about to finish. She slowly picked her head up and glanced down to him. His face was still close to her crotch, she tilted her head slightly, not knowing what the hell was going on and she wanted to come damn it!. He then continued to go down on her but so slow and it all made sense then. Ah, smart boy. She thought with a smile. Soon Jin got tired of the low moans, granted those had him stiffer than a board but he wanted to really hear her moan. So he picked up his pace. Her moans grew louder, her breaths become shorter and harder until finally her hips were bucking lightly but quickly and her fingers clenched his hair. Her orgasm finally came and she gazed up at the ceiling in amazement. She glanced down to him and smiled as he moved up atop her, wiping his mouth a bit with the sheets. He gave her another smirk as he brushed his fingers over her sex and her right brow flickered a bit. He slid his hand up her stomach to her ribs and kissed her neck gently. He reached down with his other hand to guide himself into her. He filled her completely if not a little more, however it didn't hurt, it felt exceedingly pleasuring. She let out a light moan, then bit her lower lip gazing at up him, he smiled back to her. He reached down and ran his hand down over her hair, then started to move himself inside and out of her. She started to moan a little louder and her breathing pace went up. He instantly became even harder at hearing her moans, and feeling her body sweating and shaking below his touch. He started to reach his climax much more quickly than before, then again, he wasn't nearly as wound up as he is right now. He clenched the bed sheets above her head and reached down kissing her neck lazily, letting his wet, swollen lips drag over her skin. She clenched his shoulders/biceps tightly as he moved faster and harder now. He slowly picked his head up and his eyes glowed red as he finally climaxed, and then relaxed his body, rolling off to her side, her eyes fallowed his like a magnet. The red color faded just in time and she didn't see it. He grinned at her and said. "God your hot when you moan like that..." Julia's eyes widened a bit at his comment, something just wasn't right with the way he was acting, but she just brushed it off, figuring it would pass. "Well thanks I guess" She replied biting her lower lip. He looked down at her lips and gazed at them for a moment before he placed himself above her once more and passionately kissed her, if not violently kissing her and proceeded to make love to her a second time...  
  
-= Wow. That was fun to type! Well I'm sorry to the fan that reviewed and suggested the fight scene with Jin and Kazuya in their Evil forms, but at that time I already had the fight scene typed up and the fight scenes are kind of a pain in the ass to type out. However, I have a few ideas bouncing around in my head as to how I can make that fight scene happen again. To everyone else. The rest of the story is up to you. My storyline is complete. Whatever you'd like to see happen I will try to work in there, just make sure you get it in a review so I can try to work it in the story! Thanks a lot. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Oh Yeah. I apologize for the cliff hanger... =- 


	13. Sequal Information

O.K. Folks I've decided to continue the story. It's called "Hidden Within". It picks up the fallowing morning/day. Check it out. I hope you've enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy the rest of it. I loved the reviews!

Preview

Hwoarang got dressed and moved out to sit in his trashed livingroom. He wore a simple pair of blue denims and a white cotton, form fitting T-shirt. He sat and started to think of a plan. He wanted Julia.

"No, god damn it!" He tried to end his desire for her, but it just came back to him. He wanted her so damn bad. It was a physical attraction mainly. Watching her walk, watching her fight, remembering the mess at his doorstep before Kazama attacked. She was well proportioned, more so evenly proportioned. Apparently I paid more attention to her than I thought. The memory of him saving her butt at the lab popped in his mind. I wonder if she would fall into me. Well, certainly not with Kazama in the way. He needed help. He made a few phone calls and out the door he went.


End file.
